A little Christmas Fun and Joy
by lel2768
Summary: This is a 2 shot story written for Christmas
1. Chapter 1

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..."

"Oh Daddy, stop. I know that one too well." Nessie giggled.

I leaned over and tickled my daughter, sending her into fits of laughter. She was only 2 and a bit years old, but already looked like a seven year old. Her hair was the same color as my own, a dark bronze mass of curls, her eyes, well they were pure Bella, deep chocolate brown.

She'd encountered so much in her young life, what with the Volturi's visit and so on... she was such a clever little girl and I couldn't be more proud of her.

"Daddy," she smiled meekly. "Can we maybe play a Christmas trick on Uncle Emmett?"

I was immediately intrigued.

_What could my daughter be planning? I knew Emmett had been teasing her mercilessly in a way only he could. Jacob had been muttering complaints about it all week but Bella and I had chose to ignore it all, knowing that Nessie could easily sort it out by herself._

"What are you thinking of doing honey?" I asked.

"Well, daddy, it's a well known fact that Uncle Emmett is the one who looks forward to opening his gifts the most. I was thinking of hiding them all around the house and making him do a kind of treasure hunt?"

I chuckled. That sounded like an awesome plan. Emmett would love it too, I was sure of it.

"Sure, sweetheart. We can so do that."

Nessie and I called out to Bella and told her about Nessie's plan. As I imagined, Bella was more than up for it too.

"I may just have to let the others into our plan," she explained. "Especially if we want to hide stuff in their rooms?"

"Mom, dad," Ness said. "I think we should figure out where we'll hide his gifts and send him clues."

Our daughter's enthusiasm had clearly started to rub off on us as we began making up silly clues together.

_#1 This year Santa is having a laugh, you'll find this gift where dad takes a …._

_#2 Uncle Emmett dont be angree, the next gift you'll find behind the .._

_#3 Keep on searchin, you better keep looking, you'll find this one where mom does the …..._

_#4 If you go to the …... you'll find a gift, do not worry it's not a mirage_

On we went making up endless silly clues. Nessie was in her element.

"Daddy," she asked when we'd made up more than enough clues for everyone's gifts to Em, "Does Santa visit vampires?" Her worried tone pulled at my non existent heartstrings.

"Of course he does sweetheart. You know that Santa visits all of the good girls and boys all over the world, and you, my angel are the very best girl, so he wouldn't be able to miss you out."

She seemed satisfied with my response and asked, "Can we tell the others about our plan for Uncle Emmett now?"

"Of course we can. I do think they'll be excited by it."

Bella took our daughter by the hand and went to find the rest of our family in the big house I'd lived in until I'd been fortunate enough to find my soul mate. Now we lived in a small cottage just a short distance from my family home. I had never felt so content. Bella had decorated our cottage with more spangle than would have been Esme's choice but Nessie loved all of it.

The family home was decorated tastefully, with a huge tree covered in tinsel and baubles. The same tinsel adorned the handrail on the staircase. There were dozens of presents under the tree. Alice especially tended to go overboard at Christmas. It now seemed that a few of them would be removed... Tomorrow would be a lot of fun.

***CFAJ***

Bella and Nessie arrived home just an hour or so later. Nessie looked very smug, her plan had clearly gone down well with the family.

"I'm tired now," she declared. "But I need to leave something for Santa and the reindeers."

I had expected this.

"Mommy made some mulled wine earlier." I told her. "Shall we leave some of that and a mince pie for Santa?"

She clapped her tiny hands.

"Yes, please Daddy. Can we leave a carrot and some warm milk for Rudolph?"

"You can leave whatever you like, Angel." I told her. "I'm sure Santa will enjoy anything you choose."

Once we tucked our excited daughter into bed a short while later, Bella and I went about the disgusting task of chewing on the carrot and mince pie. Then we left some reindeer dust with footprints from the door to the sparkly Christmas Tree in our cottage.

I couldn't wait for morning to come.

My beautiful wife and I spent most of the night wrapping gifts for our baby girl, Jake popped by to add one gift to our pile. She'd get the rest of his along with the rest of the family's.

A doll, a pram, some exquisite clothes, some games and a large angel shaped diamond necklace. We hoped she'd love them all.

Jacob had made her gift. He was very gifted in his craft. It was an amazing piece of wooden whittling, a tiny loch Ness monster, so similar to Bella's tiny wolf but different.

Charlie and Billy would join us all in the morning. They'd get to see Nessie opening her other gifts. It truly was an amazing time...


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG I just posted this little Christmas Story as a little thank you to all of my wonderful readers. I can't believe that it got such fantastic comments and reviews. It was totally un-beta'd so I aplogise for miskakes with grammar etc.**_

_**Here is Uncle Emmett's reaction to Nessie's trick...**_

_**Emmett Cullen**_

Okay so I'm just a big kid at heart. I love Christmas, I love all of the preparations, the tinsel, the tree and of course the gifts. Who didn't? It was so much fun working out what to buy for everyone and of course I tended to go for some amusing gifts just to keep everyone on their toes. This year was no different. I'd bought some chocolate underwear for both my sister in laws. Bella would be so embarrassed, especially as Charlie would be over in the morning. Alice on the other hand would probably like them.

I had the strangest suspicion that there was something afoot though; Nessie had been over with Bella and they spent time with everyone except me, talking in rushed whispers. A lot of giggling was going down. I wondered what the little minx was planning. I knew I'd find out soon enough.

Rosalie was no help to me whatsoever, she and Bree refused point blank to tell me what Nessie had planned. They just exchanged a knowing look and nodded to each other, telling me not to be so paranoid.

We had a few Christmas traditions. We Cullen's were no exception to that rule. Esme and Carlisle always went to Midnight Mass at the local church. I guess Carlisle's upbringing had that instilled in him. Alice, Jasper, Rose and I always went hunting along with our daughter, Bree after placing all of our gifts to each other under the tree. Alice had already put a mountain of gifts there, most of them addressed to Bree and Ness. When we all got back we'd open one gift each. This year we'd wait until Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie arrived before opening any of the other presents. Charlie and Billy were coming over too. I knew mom had been cooking up a storm along with Bella and Bree. She'd have more than enough food for the visiting humans and wolves. The stench of a huge Turkey cooking in the oven was almost enough to make me barf and the veggies roasting along with it were simply revolting.

I supposed it was all necessary in order to keep up the facade. Charlie had his suspicions about us but he still didn't want any details, which suited us just fine.

I went up to the room that I shared with my Rose whilst Nessie and Bella were visiting and took a quick shower. They had left by the time I came back down. I walked into the living room and did a double take, surely there had been more gifts under the tree than was now there? Maybe Bella decided to take some of Nessie's back to their cottage? I guessed I'd find out soon enough.

"Are we ready to hunt?" I asked the others.

"We are, Jasper replied, "do you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"I don't care," I answered honestly. "Not too far though. I can't wait to start opening presents." I laughed.

"Dad, you are such a big kid," Bree giggled. I punched her lightly on the arm. "Less of the cheek, you." I said in jest.

We were back about four hours later. All of our thirsts completely sated.

"Did you enjoy your hunt?" Carlisle asked as soon as we arrived.

"Yes, it was very successful. I caught a bear and Bree found a mountain lion. Can we open a gift now?" I questioned him eagerly.

Esme poked her head around the kitchen door, where she'd clearly been cooking again, her hands covered in what looked like white goo.

"Actually, if none of you mind too much, I'd rather wait until we were all together before any gifts were opened. It's almost seven am now, Charlie and Billy were asked to come over by eight, by the time they have breakfast I'm sure the others will be here."

I sighed, just a tiny bit disappointed. "Yeah, I suppose so. It's only another hour or so."

"Why don't you set about piling the gifts up, make a pile for each person."

"Okay, we'll do that instead mom," Alice answered, nodding knowingly.

We decided to go with a left to right by age of joining the family type of thing. So Carlisle's pile was farthest left with Esme's next, then Edward's and his family's, then my little brood's with Jasper and Alice's furthest to the right. There were gifts for Billy, Jake and Charlie too but we left them under the tree so it wouldn't look too bare.

When we'd done I counted the bundles, there were nine. That couldn't be right surely? There should be 10 - right? I counted again, someone had been missed out. I walked along the mountain of beautifully wrapped gifts, looking at the tags on each. Where my pile should have been there was a plain brown envelope with _Mr Emmett Cullen _written neatly on it in a vaguely familiar script, Nessie's, I knew the little minx had been up to something but she surely hadn't wanted me on Santa's naughty list? Could she?

A camera flashed, "The look on your face is absolutely priceless Daddy Bear." Bree laughed, clearly in on whatever the joke was.

"S'not funny." I whined.

That made the rest of them laugh. This wasn't fair.

"I'm going to go hurry them up," I said before taking off towards the cottage. Rose flew after me. "Don't you dare spoil this you big baby," She yelled. I stopped running, I didn't want Rose mad at me. That would be so un-conducive to a nice festive atmosphere. "Emmett, this is just payback for all the silly pranks that you've been playing on Nessie. Trust me, it'll be fun."

"Okay," I dropped my head, slightly ashamed of my behaviour. "I'll play along," knowing that I really did deserve everything that was coming to me.

So we returned to the house to patiently await the arrival of our extended family.

~ CFAJ ~

_**Edward Cullen**_

Nessie was up bright and early, excited to see if Santa had been.

She rushed into the lounge where her mom and I were waiting for her.

"He's been, he's been," she cried when she saw the pile of presents next to the tree. "Can I open them now?"

"You can open one," I told her. "We'll take the rest up to grandma's house so everyone can see you opening them. Grandpa Charlie will be there too."

She chose the gift she wanted to open. It was a particularly large one. A doll's house, complete with lots of tiny pieces of furniture. Bella had explained that she'd always wanted one as a child but Renee could never have afforded it she never told her. Now she could relive some of her childhood through Renesmee.

"Oh my, it's beautiful. Thank you mom and dad." She ran to us an threw herself into a group hug.

"You are welcome, Angel." Bella told her. "Maybe I can play with it with you when we get back from Grandma's?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"What's so funny, Daddy?" Nessie noticed of course.

"Nothing, I promise, darling." I told her but received a well deserved dig in the ribs from my wife just the same.

"Why don't you go get washed and changed. I can't wait to see if Uncle Emmett is growling or not."

Our daughter skipped out of the room and came back five minutes later, washed, dressed and hair brushed.

"I'm ready," she announced.

I'd packed the remainder of her gifts into a large Santa sack, we were good to go.

When we arrived, Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway.

"Good, Grandpa Charlie is here." Nessie squealed. She loved all of her grandparents but had a particular soft spot for Bella's father.

She ran up the stairs and hollered, "Merry Christmas Everyone. Has Santa been here too?"

Alice was first to catch her and spin her around her head.

"He certainly has been, but he seems to have left someone out." Alice explained.

Emmett was sitting in the corned, muttering silently to himself. His thoughts told me that he was going along with the joke but was actually worried that he wouldn't be receiving anything from any of us.

"It's all good," I mouthed at him giving him a thumbs up sign.

Once he'd been re-assured his mood improved considerably. "So, Nessie Santa has sent me a letter instead of gifts," he said. "I don't suppose you know why that would be?"

"No," she smiled innocently. "Maybe you're on the naughty list. Have you read the letter yet?"

"I haven't but maybe I should now?" He smiled at her.

"Emmett, patience please," Rose urged. "Let Charlie, Billy and Jake finish their breakfasts."

"Not fair," Emmett humphed dramatically. "Some Christmas this is turning out to be."

"We'll be right with you," Charlie shouted from the dining room. "S'not our fault that your mother feeds us so well."

My mother's thoughts were completely happy then. She always worried that her human food wouldn't be up to scratch.

"I suggest that we each open a gift in the order they're set out in." Alice suggested.

"Fine with me," I said and everyone else nodded.

"What, so you lot get to open a gift each before I can even open my letter?" Em whined.

"Fraid so," Jasper told him. "Them's the breaks."

"Fine," Emmett answered, appearing to be in a huge strop. His thoughts gave him away though. He was clearly the center of attention and was loving it.

Charlie and the wolves joined us fairly quickly and the gift opening commenced.

Carlisle was first. His gift was from Alice and Jasper. Matching cashmere scarf and gloves.

"Thank you, I love these." He told them.

There was a cookbook for Esme from Bree next, followed by a retro t-shirt for me, and matching handmade dresses for Bella and Nessie.

"Wow, Alice, these are just amazing." Bella said. "We should put them on later."

Next up were Rose and Bree who got similar matching dresses in a different color.

"My turn." Emmett announced_._

There was a definate air of apprehension in the room as Emmett opened and read his letter from Santa.

_Don't worry Emmett, you are not on my naughty list, but every year I choose a few boys and girls to play a trick on. This year is your turn._

_I've taken all your gifts and hidden them. You need to find them._

_Your first clue is at the bottom of this page. The rule is that you need to find each gift individually, there will be a new clue with each one. You are only allowed to open them once you've found them all._

_Have fun and happy searching._

_Love from Santa..._

"Fucking awesome man." Emmett guffawed.

"Language, Emmett," Esme and Carlisle shouted together.

"Sorry, okay but this is going to be brilliant," he continued like a kid in a candy store.

"This is my first clue," he announced, before reading it out.

"It's the bath... it's the bath," he cried. "Dad's bath... Mom, Dad, can I go into your bathroom?" He was tentative all of a sudden.

"Of course you can," they answered together. He was off before they could finish and arrived holding a big box. "Thanks Jasper, thanks Alice," he offered before ripping off clue two.

We all continued opening gifts whilst Emmett ran around, shouting out clues and finding gifts like a mad man.

Two hours later he'd found his last gift and opened all of them. He looked like the hen that laid the golden egg.

"I know this was your doing Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he accused my daughter, using her full name as if he was annoyed. "But it's backfired. This was the best Christmas ever. From now on I want a treasure hunt every single year."

Nessie was playing with the charm on her bracelet, sitting by Jacob.

"Oh Nessie," Jake said. "It looks like you've created your very own monster."

_**That's it folks. All done. I really hope you enjoyed my Christmas gift to you. I hope you had a very happy holiday. A very happy, healthy and prosperous 2012 to you all.**_

_**Thank you to Ninnie_89 who's made me a wonderful banner for this fic and per-read for me...You are a superstar...**_


End file.
